Megu Kataoka
Megu Kataoka is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. She is the female class representative. Statistics *'Name': Megu Kataoka, Ikemegu *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': June 15 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B79-W61-H78 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Green *'Hair Color': Light Brown *'Main Attire': Gray blazer with black edges, white shirt, black tie with a horizontal line pattern, black skirt, and white calf high socks, and dark brown shoes with black soles *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Peak Physical Conditioning (Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Endurance), Master Martial Artist, Expert Knife Combatant and Acrobat, Master of Stealth, Genius Intellect (Computer Hacking), Expert Swimmer *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Batarang, Grappling Gun, Flying Bat, Redemption, Bat-Wheel, Bola Shot, High-Wire Act *'Voice Actor': Morgan Garrett Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Human level to Large Building level+ with Gadgets *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters with Gadgets and firearms *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Kataoka is a tall girl with long, light brown hair kept in a ponytail with straight bangs, held by a cyan clip, pale green eyes and fair skin. She is described as being "dashing" by Nagisa and according to Irina's fashion reviews of the students, she also has the physique and making of a model. This combined with her personality and talents earned her the title "Ikemegu". She wears a gray blazer with black edges, over a plain white shirt and black tie with a horizontal line pattern, black skirt that reaches down to her lower thighs, white calf high socks, and dark brown shoes with black soles. Personality Kataoka is a kind and capable person with very strong leadership skills which has been noted several times in the series. She's level-headed and rational and as a result is good at keeping everyone (namely the boys) in line. She was said to know how to take care of others, however, in the past, she allowed others to rely on her too much. A running gag is that she seems to have a relationship complex and seems to be greatly concerned about not being feminine enough. History Main Skills and Equipment Utility Belt: *'Batarang': Master Martial Artist: Peak Physical Conditioning: Karasuma notes that her athleticism allows her to carry the same momentum and constitution as the other male students of Class E, making her a good close combat fighter. *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': **'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Endurance': *'Peak Human Durability': Expert Knife Specialist: Kataoka was scored joint 4th in the class (along with Masayoshi Kimura, Hinata Okano and Taiga Okajima) for Knife training from April to June. Expert Acrobat: Master of Stealth: Genius Intellect: *'Expert Computer Hacker': *'Leadership': She also has good leadership skills. Expert Swimmer: Kataoka is the best swimmer in Class E. She was the representative of the school's freestyle before dropping to class E and recently swam 50 meters in 26.08 seconds. Relationships *Yuma Isogai *Hinata Okano *Hiroto Maehara *Toka Yada *Hinano Kurahashi *Taiga Okajima Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters